


Night Time Crossing

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, while hunting, comes across a young man killing a werewolf.  Much more than stories are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> My original plot of this fic went along these lines: _I see Greyback and he's all 'grrr!I killed Remus, angst little scarhead boy, angst!!!' and Harry is all 'Grrrrr! I shall not angst, I shall hunt you down and keel you deaddeaddead!!!' and then Dean runs in on Harry taking care of Werewolf!Greyback in the forest and is like 'dude that's so hot I wanna suck your brains out through your mouth!' And then there is hotness and random combusting of the brain and they're both so hot and horny! 'Dean/Harry!Random Forest Sex._ It still keeps some of that mindless plot in there lol. I have decided this story takes about 2 months after Sam has left for college. Harry is about 21 in this and Dean is 22. If you think about the Harry Potter series canon-wise, Harry is just a year younger than Dean, give or take as pointed out by the lovely Mhalachai's most current meta. I can only hope I kept true to the character of the characters.
> 
> Also, songwise, listen to either _Laugh, I Nearly Died by the Rolling Stones_ or _Fight the Good Fight by Triumph_ while reading the story. Makes it more interesting. Also, during the sex scene for a song to listen to that make sure it's _Little Heaven by Toad the Wet Sprocket_.
> 
>  **Dedication:** This story is dedicated to mhalachaiswords, because without the plotbunnie that I cloned and then let mutate, this story would never had happened. *grins*

The light of the full moon shone down into the forest Dean Winchester was hunting in. Shadows flittered across the foliage. He split up from his father a few miles behind to cover more ground. Dean wished Sammy was here, but no, little brother had to go and play 'normal' in Standford. The explosive argument that happened between Dad and Sam was something he never wanted to see again and probably wouldn't with Dad's order to Sam "To leave and never come back!"

Dean sighed as he continued to comb through the woods, it looked like there was bumfuck nothing around.

Dean should've learned by now you don't tempt fate and destiny. Lights exploded in a clearing Dean approached. Swearing long and hard as he viewed a black-haired man in black clothes battling the biggest fucking werewolf he had ever seen in his entire life.

With a snarl and growl, a huge claw slashed across the belly of the hunter in black, the hunter went down and the wolf looked ready to finish him off. An echo of gunfire went across the clearing as Dean fired his shotgun, the spray of bullets caught the werewolf in the shoulder.

"Fuck." was the word of the night for Dean as the werewolf howled and looked straight at Dean, preparing to charge.

Neither noticed the hunter in black roll around, bring his hand up and a powerful yell of "DIFFINDO" escaped from his lips. Dean thought he was imagining things, but it seemed like there was a look of surprise on the werewolf's face as blood dribbled down and spurted across the hunter in black's face. The head fell off to the side and the body toppled ontop of the man on the ground.

Running towards the bodies, Dean had his gun ready and able, the hunter in black had shimmied his way out from under the body that was slowly loosing fur, fangs and claws. Dean skidded to a stop as the hunter in black started kicking the corpse, yelling out in a british accent, crying, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"Bloody fucktwit of a bitch! You hear me Fenrir! *kick* That was for killing Remus and infecting Bill! *another kick* I hope you get sodomized constantly in Hell with a rusty spike!" the hunter in black kept kicking the corpse.

Dean cleared his throat to get the attention of the other hunter, the young man turned his bright green eyes towards Dean, tears streaming down his face, blood smears all over his body, claw and bite marks on his body and face.

"Shit!" Dean fumbled with the bottle in his jacket pocket. "It's holy water, mixed with silver. I gotta pour it on your wounds to stop the infection."

The hunter in black smiled a sad smile, "I was already infected before this...skirmish. I'll be fine. I heal quickly now."

"But, um, you're not furry."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Not sure exactly. I just don't change, at all. I'm a little faster and stronger, senses are increased. But no howling at the full moon here." The hunter in black looked a little shell-shocked, as if he couldn't believe he just survived.

Dean shuffled forward a little, "So, hunted this bastard long?"

The young man chuckled, it sounded hollow to Dean's ears. "Is two years considered a long time? He killed an Uncle of mine. I'm just numb now. It's finally over."

Unsure on how to answer that Dean let his shotgun drop to the side of his body. "I'm Harry by the way. Just Harry."

Startled, Dean jerked slightly. "I'm Dean myself."

Harry waved his hand a beam of red light erupted and lit the corpse on fire.

Dean just stared. "Useful."

"At times."

Harry sat down and stared at the burning corpse, Dean sat next to him.

Harry scooted closer to the fire and made a bag of marshmallows appear from thin air.

"Dude, you brought marshmallows to a werewolf burning?"

"My friend suggested it to me when we were coming up with what we would do after we killed him. She can be slightly odd at times, but she's family. I wanted to dance around his dead corpse and piss on his ashes myself."

"Did your friend die?"

"What?" Harry shook his head, "Oh, no, she was checking out another lead and we split up, we're suppose to meet each other tomorrow. Guess I can tell her it's finally over."

They continued to stare at the fire as it kept burning.

Dean opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what could be said in this situation. "So, hunt werewolves often?" _Smooth Dean, real smooth._

Harry looked at Dean and burst out laughing. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, still smiling, Harry looked at Dean again. "Thanks, I really needed that. S'been a long time since I laughed like that. Not since..." Harry went silent again. A look on his face all pensive, ghosts from the past maybe. Dean had seen that look on his father sometimes.

"Were they good friends?"

"Some of the best friends you could ever ask for."

Harry proceeded to tell his story, cupboards, magical stones, snakes, about Dark Lords, magic more complex and advance than Dean had ever heard of. Creatures he thought didn't exist, men who could turn into animals and back into humans without being were's. A haunted castle that had crazy staircases, ghosts, moving pictures and a Forest filled with more creatures than you could think of. Battles that was fought for many years, a secret war that nobody knew about and the story of a young man who fought against destiny and fate and killed the man who killed his mother and father.

Not sure of the hour and how long that fire had been burning, Dean continued to listen as Harry recounted the deaths of friends and people who were like his family, the deaths he himself had caused just to survive and he sat and listened as he heard the story of The Marauders as well.

"So, I guess this is a question that you might be asking yourself; but what are you going to do now?" It was a question that plagued Dean sometimes in the middle of the night when everything would be over and done with.

"Learn to live again I think, not feel so numb. Maybe I'll take all of the money I have and live on a island, somewhere warm, where nobody can bother me except the very few friends I have left. So I told you my story, what's yours?"

Dean proceeded to tell Harry about The Demon that had killed his mother and how his father had turned into a one-man army in hunting this thing down for vengence. How John Winchester trained his sons to be soldiers and warriors; killing the bad guys and saving people. And they were no where closer to finding The Demon now than from when his father first saw it in his younger brother's bedroom. Sammy wasn't mentioned that often, the wound of him leaving still to fresh to talk about.

"What a pair we make." They both laughed, it sounded hollow, there was something about how fate screwed with the pair of them that seemed to make everything okay.

Harry gazed at Dean in the firelight and gently pressed his lips forward on Dean's. Dean stiffened slightly, but relaxed into the kiss. Hands grabbed fabric as they both tried to mash into one another. Mouths parted and tongues swept across teeth and lips.

To Harry, it felt like Dean was trying to suck his brain out through his mouth. To Dean, it felt like Harry was grasping onto anything just to feel again, he didn't mind being used, especially this way.

Frantic rubbing against each other, shirts were torn away, fingers traced old scars, as lips suckled on skin, a tongue licked at the pulse point of Dean's neck as he moaned into black as night hair. It was just touching and rubbing against each other, but it felt oh so good and oh so right.

A hand found it's way down Harry's pants, some petting and rubbing and Harry was coming. A gasp and moan escaped from his lips as he lightly bit Dean's shoulder, just enough to mark him as his, but not enough to infect him. Harry returned Dean's favour by administraiting the same treatment, Dean breathed heavily as he came and was bit at the same time.

They laid down in the grass together, eyeing one another, shirts torn, marks on each other shoulders burning red, pants a sticky mess.

Harry and Dean weren't sure how long they stayed there, basking in the warmth of the fire. But it soon ended when Harry perked his head up.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming, I think it's your father. He's calling for you."

"Shit."

A few waves with his hand, Harry cleaned them up and repaired their shirts. They looked at each other like it would be the last time they would see each other.

"I don't do chick flicks moments, but I don't want to let you go." Dean grabbed Harry close to him.

Harry stiffened slightly and relaxed into the hug, "We'll see each other again. I gotta meet my friend and clear some things up back home and then I'll come and find you again, no matter how long it'll take me to get to you."

Dean nodded against Harry's ear.

Harry smiled slightly and removed the gold necklace with black thread that was around his neck. "It's an egyptian protection charm. It was given to me by a good friend. I want you to have it now. Wear it always and it will help me find you."

A smirk appeared on Dean's face as he slipped the necklace on, "Does this mean we're married? 'Cause if it means I get presents like this, I'm gonna love being your husband."

Harry smiled a Mona Lisa smile, "Whoever said you were the husband?"

Harry disapperated to Dean's loud exclaimations that he was no one's wife and when Harry came back they were having a discussion on who was wearing the pants in this relationship.


End file.
